Grimoire
Janus Capreanu is a street magician whose past is a mystery. Most people know him to be charismatic, speaking with an Eastern European accent. He likes to wow onlookers with his street performances of illusions and card tricks. It is also known that he will take on odd jobs if the price is right or trade is acceptable. He is known to frequent many establishments as a "gambling enthusiast." Grimoire, or Grim as he is called, is relatively mysterious and not well known. His powers display an aptitude for the Arcane, with intricate engrams and seals appearing often at his bidding. He prefers battle at range, although when pressed he has been known to wield blades, glaives, and clubs made of a mysterious energy. More than once, it has been witnessed that he has been struck down several times disappearing in an instant only to reappear a moment later. Background The women of the Capreanu family had always been herbalists, fortune tellers, some called witches, and some called healers. Hailing from Romania, his grandmother was the last woman of his family to take the mantle of the old ways. Her daughter (his mother) however was not interested in keeping the family tradition, the self-less work, the arranged marriage, and the old useless pageantry. Despite having seen it with her own eyes and experience in the craft, the skills passed from her mother to herself, she ran off with a man of her choosing and gave birth to a son. The first son, which is an oddity as the first child was always female, ever since the days of his family's origin. This transgression led to her being shunned by the community and the family, her son Janus was raised by his grandmother and taught a little of the old ways, nothing substantial as the secrets were only to be passed from Mother to Daughter. He was taught to assist his grandmother in her duties,and lived a rather unassuming and lazy life. Until his grandmother passed, leaving her things to her only respected family member, and among her belongings is the family spell book, an ancient thing, which has been tattered by time and written in many hands, and languages. Messing with things that you don't fully understand, can have dangerous consequences, and having the hubris to do it anyways is what sets the fools apart from the wise. After many simple successes in the spells contained in the family tome, Janus attempts a powerful ritual without understanding what it even does. As something goes in situations like this it went wrong, very very wrong, and a portal opened and drew him into the Eldritch realm, placing him in the presence of the Grimoire. Knowing that it looked like a spell book and not having the one that brought him to this place, he opened its pages and in that moment, the words wreathed in a strange energy, leap from the pages floating in the air like a haunting wisp until it's seemed to be drawn into his left eye in a moment of unspeakable and indescribable pain. Then it all drew to close, he looked upon the world with a different sight, his skin, once bronze is now a pallid icy white, his features once smooth and simple are now sharp and drawn. As he peers around the room that he was in it appeared different, things that he couldn't identify before now had names which made no sense to him but he knew them to be true. In the distance, a bell tolled and then the horns, and the sounds of drums. A signet appears in the air, circular with the sigils and lines drawing an ever more complex engram before within it a portal opened that sucked him into it and hurled him back out into the realm of his forefathers. Back on Earth, sort of... Time is an unusual mistress, while being trapped in the eldritch realm; A world shattering event occurred back on earth, the situation with Time Trapper and Kang the Conqueror passed him by. The world he returned to was a strangely different world and definitely not the one he left. New: Faces, Places, Threats, and Heroes, Assisting the new neighboring nation of Latveria and its forces to repel the horde invasion of para demons in Eastern Europe. After their defeat and the world began to accept its new normal, new problems arose as they will inevitably do. Having witnessed the Latvians and their indomitable leader, Janus found himself uncomfortable residing in Romania and Europe in general, using this opportunity to make his way to the United States which while still foreign was more receptive to his situation. Using what little wealth he had left purchased the bus and taking up residence in New York. Personality *Eccentric - Hes odd, and out of place, hes a gypsy steeped in old world traditions living in a modern world. He is superstitious , avoiding stepping on cracks in the cement, or walking under ladders. He lives in a Old Volkswagen Bus despite having the means to live more acceptably. *Adaptive - Hes an easy going guy, laid back in most situations. He has no problem debasing himself in menial things if its an ends to the means he has set forth. In Example, as a street performer there isnt always steady work, so he has no problems washing windows, flipping burgers,unclogging toilets, delivering packages. *Minimalist - Live Simply, Pack Light, He is not a man of possessions and owns very little. His concept of wealth is having enough to do what he wants to do at the moment, and he will actively reject excess should it present itself. *Addictive - He has a taste for things of habit/ritual/chance, He enjoys to smoke, to drink, to gamble. He will hardly ever turn down a challenge or a bet if he believes that he can win or succeed. *Code of Ethics - .Not interested in wealth or the accumulation of material things, his morality in any situation is fluid depending on how it serves him. He will not harm someone unless harm is to be done upon him, he will not steal via means of thievery, but he draws no such compunction to fleecing an engaging participant. In Example, In a Casino he might pick up a hundred dollar token making it disappear with a slight of hand to the delight of its original owner before making it reappear and placing in its place a dollar token when he puts it back in the stack. Payment for services rendered. Logs *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer - A fight, some conversation, some new hero candidates. *2017-11-28 - Firestar the Avenger - Tony and Grim interview the new candidate. Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Taken